Back In Time
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Watson reçoit une proposition alléchante du Docteur: pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il veut pendant une journée et remonter dans le temps, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'assistant de Sherlock va-t-il vraiment en profiter?  Sherlock x Watson   ?
1. I've Just Fallen

/Note de l'auteur\\\\ Bon eh bien, c'est mon premier cross-over sur ce site, et l'idée vient de mon Homonyme adorée ! J'ai donc créé un nouveau mot : après le YEMEP (Yaoi Entre Miles Et Phoenix), le YELEK (Yaoi Entre Larry Et Klavier), dites bonjour au… YESEW ! … Hm, vous allez bien trouver qui commence par W et qui commence par S… Pour le disclaimer : **Sherlock appartient à la BBC et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Doctor Who à la BBC, et tant qu'à faire « Back In Time » est à Robert Zemeckis, même si c'est juste le titre. **Et je voulais préciser que si les passages sur le Docteur ne sont pas très détaillés, c'est parce que j'ai vu deux épisodes et demi avec Matt Smith, voilà !

**Back In Time**

Chapitre #1 - I've Just Fallen

_Journée pourrie_, pensa Watson. Il se retrouvait sous la pluie battante londonienne, en plein courant d'air, à patienter pour acheter le _Times_. Sherlock n'était même pas fichu de sortir cinq minutes pour le faire lui-même, non, c'était à son très cher colocataire de le faire. _Je commence à en avoir plein le dos…_ Il paya le vendeur en maugréant un merci pas très poli, puis retourna au 221b Baker Street en courant. Complètement trempé, il ôta son manteau plein d'eau dans l'entrée, et Mme Hudson vint le voir.

« Monsieur Watson, vous mettez de l'eau partout ! »

« Ah, oui, désolé. » répliqua-t-il en montant les escaliers vers son appartement.

Complètement indifférent aux caquetages de Mme Hudson, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et jeta son manteau trempé sur un fauteuil. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sherlock, qui regardait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées et les mains jointes sous son menton, et lui posa le _Times _sur les genoux.

« Voilà, et ne dis pas merci. »

Silence. _Je crois que je vais le noyer avec mon manteau, il devrait y avoir assez d'eau dedans._ Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de son colocataire, toujours là à l'ignorer parce qu'évidemment, les cadavres l'intéressaient plus que lui. Watson n'osait même pas le lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas, de toute façon. Sherlock vivait dans un autre monde. _Bon, d'accord, j'en ai plein le dos : je vais aller me promener quelque part, n'importe où_.

Il remit son manteau, se retint de frissonner car il était gelé, et quitta l'appartement sans un mot, en se disant qu'il allait attraper un bon rhume. Sous la pluie, il alla directement à Covent Garden, se fichant pas mal de la distance à parcourir, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Avec un peu de chance… Ah, oui, il avait enfin un peu de chance : la pluie s'était arrêtée. Flânant parmi les magasins, il finit par se retrouver seul dans une ruelle, déserte car personne n'avait envie de sortir par ce temps de chien… Il reçut alors un sms et sortit son portable.

« _Veux parler. Rentre. SH_ »

_Cours toujours, rien à fiche._

Il continua de se promener seul, puis son portable sonna à nouveau.

« _Vite. SH_ »

Il se mit alors à taper sur les touches de son téléphone très rapidement pour lui répondre :

« _Pas envie, je me promène, parle tout seul si ça te chante. JW_ »

Wah, ça faisait du bien, pour une fois. Il eut alors envie de parler à haute voix.

« Tu m'énerves, Sherlock, je ne rentrerai pas quand tu le veux, tu m'énerves, espèce de… de… d'illuminé asocial et prétentieux ! Si je pouvais juste te… »

Il baissa alors les yeux et s'arrêta de marcher, soudain mélancolique. S'il pouvait juste… lui parler, en fait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui sans arrêt, de le détester en silence… Comme le lui avait dit Mme Hudson le plus discrètement possible, ils se complétaient à la perfection : tous les défauts de Sherlock étaient rattrapés par les qualités de Watson, et son propre manque de dynamisme était comblé par l'hystérie ponctuelle du détective. Son vibreur le tira de ses pensées.

« _Pourquoi ? SH_ »

Pourquoi quoi ? Ah oui, pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé qu'il pouvait parler tout seul si ça le chantait… Parce qu'il en avait assez, voilà. Même s'il avait un peu envie de discuter sérieusement avec lui… D'un sujet qu'il n'osait jamais aborder : l'ambiguïté de leurs relations. D'accord, ils vivaient dans le même appartement, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, après tout. Ce n'était pas ça, le problème principal. Plutôt le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient que pour dire des sous-entendus et autres phrases étranges. Quand Sherlock daignait lui adresser la parole, c'était pour lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien, le secouer un peu. Et quand Watson se dévalorisait, il changeait de bord et tentait de lui remonter le moral, de l'encourager. C'était totalement illogique, et le docteur avait fini par soupçonner que Sherlock aimait le taquiner, mais pas jusqu'à le mettre en colère. Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Et surtout… est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux ?

Il répondit au sms.

« _Envie de savoir ce que je pense de toi. JW_ »

Avec l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais dû appuyer sur Envoyer.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un grand bruit de l'autre côté de la rue, et une lumière l'aveugla quand il se retourna pour mieux voir. L'éclat lumineux finit par disparaître, mais de la fumée entourait ce qui venait d'atterrir dans la rue de Covent Garden. Watson chassa la poussière qui atteignait ses yeux en s'approchant, pour voir que l'engin qui avait atterri était une cabine de police, ou quelque chose comme ça. Un homme plutôt grand, mince et portant un costard-nœud papillon sortit alors de la cabine, l'air fou. Watson écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que penser. D'où venait-il ? Il avait fait assez d'études pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un alien…

« Ah ah, bonjour, excusez-moi du désagrément, je cherche… je cherche… Non, en fait, je ne cherche rien de particulier. Comment allez-vous ? »

Watson haussa les sourcils, médusé. Qui était cet hystérique qui semblait tombé du ciel ? Parce qu'il était tombé du ciel, n'est-ce pas ? Le docteur s'approcha un peu plus et demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le Docteur. »

« Ah, très bien, moi aussi, je suis docteur. »

L'étranger éclata de rire, reculant à cause de son hilarité.

« Ah ah, non, il n'y a qu'un seul Docteur, et c'est moi ! »

« Hein ? Non, je suis aussi docteur, vous n'êtes pas tout seul, nous sommes nombreux pour soigner les autres… »

« Je vous aime bien, dites-moi. Quel est votre nom ? »

« John Watson. » répondit-il sans savoir pourquoi il se donnait la peine de discuter avec un fou dangereux dans son genre.

« Très bien, Johnny, je vous aime bien, je l'ai déjà dit. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

Le portable de Watson vibra, et il le regarda d'un œil distrait.

« _Moi, je sais très bien ce que je pense de toi. SH_ »

Watson ferma les yeux, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre. Il se faisait forcément de faux espoirs. Dans un élan de désespoir, il répondit :

« _Sors de ma tête. JW_ »

C'était peut-être un peu trop explicite… Il s'aperçut alors que le Docteur, comme il voulait se faire nommer, regardait son portable par-dessus son épaule.

« Hey ! s'écria Watson d'un ton réprobateur. Arrêtez de lire ce que j'écris ! »

« Ça te dirait de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi toute une journée et de remonter le temps pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Watson se tourna lentement vers lui.

« C'est possible, ça ? »

Après tout, il était tombé du ciel, non ?

« Evidemment ! Pas compliqué, je peux voyager dans le temps et l'espace avec ma machine, celle qui est derrière moi ! Alors, envie ? Moi, j'ai envie ! »

« Je… Eh bien, si vous dites que c'est possible… »

« Tu veux une preuve ? »

« Oui, ce serait mieux, j'imagine… »

Il n'osait croire qu'à moitié le Docteur, parce que voyager dans le temps… Enfin, il avait fait des études, non ? C'était impossible de faire ça ! Le Docteur le traîna alors dans sa cabine, sans écouter ses protestations, et Watson put alors voir que l'intérieur de l'engin était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il en paraissait de l'extérieur. C'était anormal… Il avait lu ça dans un livre avec un sorcier, une histoire de tente dont l'intérieur était immense alors que de l'extérieur… Bref, il était effaré.

« Eh, attendez, où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Où tu veux, Johnny ! N'importe quel endroit, n'importe quelle époque. »

_Qu'est-ce qui m'intéresse le plus ? Non, attends, tu ne vas pas voyager dans le temps, ce n'est pas faisable scientifiquement parlant._

Mais pourtant, il répondit :

« Hm, le temps des dinosaures, on va dire -69 millions d'années, avant leur disparition. »

« Très bien ! s'exclama le Docteur en courant partout pour appuyer sur une multitude de boutons. C'eeeest partiiiiiii ! »

La cabine se mit alors à trembler, et Watson tomba à la renverse sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Il glissa sur le sol métallique, jusqu'à heurter un mur et rester là jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Le Docteur se précipita alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit, apparemment très fier de lui. Watson se releva, s'étira un peu et sortit timidement.

_Oh mon Dieu non. _

Un dinosaure, un vrai, le fixait de loin, comme prêt à charger.

« Docteur, on retourne dans la cabine, vite, vite… » le supplia-t-il en entrant avant lui.

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir les bestioles, tant qu'à faire ? »

« NON ! hurla Watson. Remontez tout de suite sinon vous êtes mort ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait, mais je veux bien faire ça pour toi, Johnny. »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler Johnny et remontez dans cette foutue cabine ! »

Le Docteur le suivit enfin, et remit en marche la machine. En prévision, Watson s'assit contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Peine perdue, car il glissa de l'autre côté de la cabine. _Fichue gravité…_ Ils revinrent enfin à Londres, là où ils étaient partis. Watson sortit son portable, vérifiant l'heure, et dit au Docteur :

« On a deux minutes d'avance ! Ça m'évitera de renvoyer ce sms idiot… »

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Johnny ? Tu peux envoyer ce sms et faire tout ce que tu veux, parce que ce soir je serai avec toi et je te ferai remonter le temps. Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moment que tu ne parles pas à d'autres aliens que moi, parce que sinon ça pourrait poser quelques… problèmes. »

_On va dire que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit sur les aliens._

Il tapa alors le sms suivant :

« _J'arrive tout de suite, tu es seul ? JW_ »

Le Docteur lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bon, eh bien je reviens ce soir, je vais me promener un peu ! Cette époque et tout-à-fait intéressante… »

_Mon Dieu, quel fou. Mais quel génie…_

Il avait vu un dinosaure. Un vrai dinosaure.

_Sherlock, aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi._


	2. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

Chapitre #2 - Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(((8h19)))

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Watson ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il aurait voulu demander des conseils au Docteur, même si en fin de compte il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de celui-ci. Pourquoi lui donnerait-il des conseils, lui qui n'était visiblement pas de la même planète ? D'ailleurs, c'était un peu bizarre de penser ça. Il préférait encore se dire que cet homme était un excentrique, un savant fou qui avait créé une machine à voyager dans le temps, mais qui était humain, rien de plus. Des extraterrestres… Oh non, impossible.

_Eh, quoi, j'ai fait des études…_

Il prit tranquillement le chemin du 221b Baker Street, tandis que la pluie recommençait à tomber. Un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs. Son portable vibra, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu oublié qu'il venait de demander à Sherlock s'il était seul à l'appartement.

_Aïe, j'aurais pas dû demander ça…_

Il avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans conséquences, et tentait sans succès de ne pas se sentir embarrassé. Il regarda enfin ce que Sherlock lui avait répondu, et rougit légèrement.

« _Oui, t'attends avec impatience. SH_ »

Avec impatience ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… Non, pas forcément. Sherlock aimait bien faire semblant d'être un être humain, de temps en temps. La fausse tendresse en faisait partie. D'ailleurs, le Docteur ressemblait un peu à Sherlock, d'une certaine façon. Alien dans son genre (et peut-être alien tout court), excentrique, très intelligent… Bizarre. Comme s'il était son alter-ego. Evidemment, c'était impossible, mais…

_Je crois que ce Docteur est providentiel._

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'appartement, il croisa Molly Hooper, la première fan de Sherlock.

« Ah, euh, Molly. » dit-il en cherchant un moyen de mettre fin à la discussion avant qu'elle n'ait commencé.

« Docteur Watson ? murmura-t-elle en rougissant et reculant. Je voulais juste… Est-ce que Sherlock est là ? »

« Sherlock ? Ne t'approche pas de lui, Molly, pas pour le moment. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

_Remonter le temps. Tu vas remonter le temps, John, alors on s'en fiche…_

« Parce qu'il est à moi, ne viens pas nous embêter, tu ne vois pas qu'il deviendrait fou pour m'avoir dans ses bras ? »

_Ouh là, retour dans le temps ou pas, j'ai un peu pété les plombs._

« Que… QUOI ? » s'exclama Molly en écarquillant les yeux.

« Nous sommes presque ensemble alors fiche-nous la paix, Molly ! »

« Mais… » bafouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, attends, lui dit-il doucement, se sentant soudain coupable. C'était juste pour rire, pour voir si tu réagissais normalement. Tu n'as aucun problème de santé mentale visiblement, et je te prie de m'excuser. »

_Ah là là, totalement incapable de mettre quelqu'un sur les nerfs plus de trois secondes._

« Mon dieu, soupira Molly, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne me refaites plus ça, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était gay… Ah ah, ce serait tellement bizarre ! »

_Ah ah… Bizarre ? Ah non, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, personnellement._

Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour assumer cette pensée. Sherlock et lui, plus que colocataires ? C'était à la fois complètement fou et délicieusement réconfortant. Etrange. C'était le syndrome « j'ai été accosté par un Docteur et je pense avoir perdu la moitié de mes neurones entre-temps »… Molly sourit à Watson et lui dit en tournant les talons pour partir :

« Je pense aussi que vous avez voulu me faire comprendre que Sherlock est occupé. Je repasserai demain, pas de problème ! »

Watson remarqua alors qu'elle s'était habillée ultra chic.

_Mon dieu, elle a vraiment énormément de potentiel, pourquoi s'accrocher à quelqu'un comme Sherlock ? Hm, d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici alors qu'il m'attend ?_

Watson monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement. Bon, c'était le moment de trouver un peu de courage… Il frappa à la porte et se rendit compte immédiatement après de son erreur. Sherlock lui ouvrit, puis écarquilla les yeux avant de lui offrir sa plus belle expression ironique :

« Depuis quand frappes-tu à la porte de ton propre appartement ? »

« Euh… Je pensais à autre chose. » répondit Watson en entrant et en fuyant son regard.

« A quoi ? » le titilla Sherlock en se plantant devant lui.

_Le Docteur, John. Le Docteur._

« A toi. » répliqua-t-il avec le plus de sincérité possible.

De toute façon, c'était la vérité, non ? Il allait falloir qu'il assume, et soudain il se sentit tout engourdi. Pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait… Ça commençait tout de suite, immédiatement ! Watson sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, essayant par tous les moyens d'arrêter de rougir, mais ses joues chauffaient à la vitesse de l'éclair et il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Il allait perdre le contrôle dans quelques secondes…

_Toc toc toc._

Watson se tourna lentement vers la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, mais l'intrus n'attendit même pas d'avoir l'autorisation des habitants pour entrer. Et c'était… le Docteur.

« Ah, Johnny, je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » bafouilla Watson, perdu.

« Je voulais ab-so-lu-ment te demander quelque chose, un truc important, disons. »

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu as de la crème anglaise et du poisson pané ? »

« De la… Ben, oui, je pense, va voir dans le frigo. »

Pas besoin de faire semblant d'être serviable devant Sherlock, cette journée n'existerait plus dans quelques heures. Le Docteur se précipita dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit le poisson et la crème anglaise, bien que Watson ne puisse pas comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il voulait en faire. D'ailleurs, il ne le saurait jamais, car le Docteur quitta l'appartement à toute vitesse sans même leur dire au revoir.

_Evidemment, cher Docteur, on se reverra plus tôt que prévu._

Tournant le verrou de la porte pour être certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Watson se retrouva à nouveau planté devant Sherlock. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et le détective rit doucement.

« John, tu es gêné. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu fais toujours ça avec ta langue quand tu veux dire quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas. Allez, t n'as rien à perdre… »

Rien à perdre, non. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point.

« Sherlock, euh… Tu vas rire, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Ah bon ? Tiens donc, je pensais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. »

_Merci de répéter exactement ce que je dis en mode ironie…_

Watson se rendit compte qu'il passait à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres et rougit sans regarder Sherlock. Changer de sujet, enfin changer… _trouver_ un sujet, vite !

« Au fait, j'ai vu Molly Hooper devant l'appartement, elle a dit qu'elle passerait demain. Pas de problème ? »

_Même si pour moi, demain sera aujourd'hui, mais chacun ses problèmes temporels…_

Sherlock le fixa longuement puis murmura :

« Pourquoi changer de sujet ? »

Sa voix grave et envoûtante était vraiment impossible à soutenir. Surtout quand il le regardait comme ça, avec son regard profond et réprobateur. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

« Parce que je ne suis pas capable de dire ce que je voudrais pouvoir… »

« Alors dis-le rapidement et à voix basse, comme moi. » le coupa Sherlock.

« Il me semble que tu ne m'as rien dit de spécial alors que tu parles à voix basse. » rétorqua Watson, se demandant s'il devait passer toute cette journée à papoter comme ça sans faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie.

« Je t'ai envoyé que j'étais impatient que tu viennes, et tu aurais dû trouver ça étrange de ma part. »

« Parce que tu n'as rien à faire de moi d'habitude, c'est ça ? »

« Arrête, John, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Watson écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne me le prouves pas beaucoup ! »

« Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu restes ici, parce que… mon dieu, John, regarde ce que tu me fais dire. »

« Finis ce que tu as commencé. » dit simplement Watson en regardant ailleurs.

« Je voudrais que nous soyons amis, de vrais amis capables de tout supporter pour combattre le crime, comme Hercule Poirot et Hastings, par exemple… »

_Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! AMIS ? NON MAIS…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ? murmura Sherlock. Tu ne veux pas être mon ami ? »

« Non, bordel ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler aussi mal.

« John, je te trouve grossier. »

« Rien à foutre ! Ne viens pas me demander d'être ton ami comme si on était sur Facebook, non mais va te faire voir ! »

Il était fou de rage. Sherlock lui avait fait croire qu'il avait une chance de l'aimer, de rester avec lui, d'être… d'être heureux, en fait ! Le détective était encore plus naïf que lui, car il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès, mais il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique et c'était ce qui comptait. Watson avait vraiment eu sa dose pour la journée. Au moins, il savait déjà que le lendemain il ne répondrait pas à ce fichu sms et qu'il changerait de ville pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à Sherlock, ne plus le voir, ne plus lui parler, et essayer de noyer son premier grand amour quelque part entre le whisky et la vodka. C'était la meilleure solution.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma journée ?_

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, et à voix haute en plus ! Des sanglots secouaient sa poitrine, et Sherlock l'attrapa par les épaules en lui demandant :

« John ? John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es heureux que je te demande sincèrement d'être mon ami, c'est ça ? »

Sa bouche était à dix centimètres de la sienne.

_Arrête, John, s'il ne veut rien de plus qu'être ton ami c'est illégal…_

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était illégal quand on pouvait remonter le temps pour effacer ses actes ?

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen pour les auteurs de savoir que vous avez lu et aimé la fic ! ^o^


	3. In a sea of delight

Chapitre #3 - In a sea of delight

Sherlock le fixait toujours en lui demandant s'il était heureux d'être son ami. Son ami, son ami… N'importe quoi. Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas lui annoncer qu'il avait acheté un anneau de pureté, tant qu'à faire ? Non mais c'était incroyable. Lui donner de faux espoirs pareils… Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé un sms pour lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Ah oui, l'amitié. Cette _fichue_ amitié. Watson, le solitaire, le médecin-soldat toujours planqué dans un coin à attendre un blessé à soigner… Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de l'amitié, seule la camaraderie en danger de mort comptait, mais là il commençait à détester ouvertement toute notion d'amis, de gentillesse, et tout ce qui s'éloignait un peu trop de plaquer Sherlock contre un mur.

Plaquer Sherlock contre un mur.

_Hey, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée, quand on y pense._

Il attrapa alors Sherlock par le col, fatigué de devoir réfléchir à des choses sans importance alors qu'il pourrait remonter le temps le soir-même. La seule condition était de ne pas mourir, ce qui ne serait pas impossible en raison du nombre impressionnant d'armes que Sherlock entreposait chez eux. Chacun son trip.

Watson le poussa de toutes ses forces contre le fauteuil du salon, parce que la douceur, ce n'était pas son truc, et il le pointa du doigt en déclarant :

« Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Sherlock. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser, ce qui n'était pas facile avec ses longues jambes, l'air visiblement blessé.

« Pourquoi ? répéta Watson en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que je… je t'aime et… »

_Aaaah nooon, ne flanche pas !_

Il se laissa rougir en essayant de s'ignorer lui-même, et poursuivit :

« Depuis le début, depuis que tu m'as dit qu'on partagerait le même appartement… J'ai complètement perdu les pédales, tu comprends ? »

« … »

Sherlock le fixa, inexpressif, et murmura :

« Et Sarah ? »

« Sarah ? Mais Sarah, ça fait six mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble… »

« Et alors, tu es bien sorti avec elle, non ? »

« Elle avait un peu peur après l'épisode Moriarty dans la piscine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sherlock se redressa vivement et s'exclama :

« Parce que tu lui as parlé de Moriarty ? »

« Non, j'ai juste dit que dans la cadre de mon métier j'avais été pris en otage… Avec quelques explosifs attachés autour du ventre… »

« Alors ça va. Moriarty m'appartient. »

« Il t'intéresse, pas vrai ? répliqua Watson en détournant les yeux, amer. Il n'y a plus que lui qui t'intéresse, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu ne parles que de lui toute la journée ! »

« Et toi, tu ne rends pas compte que tu viens de me jeter sur ce fauteuil et que tu m'as avoué que… enfin… »

Ah, ça le gênait un peu, finalement. Son air détaché commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

« Sherlock, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me répondre ? »

« Eh bien, que le tact n'est pas ton genre, peut-être. Me demander ça comme ça… »

« C'est toi qui parles de tact ? Tu m'as envoyé un sms pour me dire que tu savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi ! »

« Oui, de l'amitié ! »

« NE PARLE PAS DE CA ! explosa Watson. J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE… DE TE VOIR… »

Sherlock, l'air maintenant vexé, déclara :

« Ah, tu en as marre de me voir ? »

« Non, j'en ai marre de te voir aussi… indifférent. Mon dieu, ne me fais pas dire des choses pareilles, Sherlock, mais je t'aime plus que… et merde, ça fait cliché, je déteste ça, REGARDE CE QUE TU ME FAIS FAIRE ! »

« John, je t'assure que je comprends, mais… Mais je ne suis pas sûr de partager euh… »

« Je sais, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, parce qu'aujourd'hui je fais ce que je veux ! »

Sherlock éclata de rire et se leva, s'approchant de Watson.

« Ah oui, et en quel honneur ? »

« J'ai mes raisons de penser que mes actes seront sans conséquences. »

« Mes propres sentiments ne t'intéressent pas, à ce que je vois. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais toute cette discussion me fait perdre du temps. Tais-toi et fais ce que je dis ! »

Il le poussa une deuxième fois sur le fauteuil et se pencha sur lui pour l'immobiliser, se fichant presque des coups de pieds répétés que le détective lui envoyait dans les genoux.

« Arrête, John ! Ce n'est pas parce que je veux bien être gentil de temps en temps qu'il faut te croire tout permis… LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Eh bien, c'était assez rare pour le remarquer : Sherlock criait presque de panique. Watson bloqua ses jambes d'un genou et se pencha encore plus sur lui. Il approcha son visage de celui du détective et murmura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

« Finalement, c'est plutôt agréable de prendre des initiatives… »

« Arrête…, chuchota Sherlock, le souffle court. Je ne veux pas… »

« M'en fiche, Sherlock, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ! »

Il entoura son cou de ses bras et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentant qu'il en avait rêvé pendant plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il en oubliait même de se rendre compte qu'il _embrassait_ Sherlock. Tout ce qui restait était cette sensation incroyable de sentir contre lui ses lèvres si douces, à propos desquelles il avait toujours fantasmé, et de discerner le torse du détective collé contre sa chemise…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un grand coup de genou dans les côtes.

Le souffle coupé, il regarda Sherlock en essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Ah oui, c'était l'inconvénient de la situation : le détective n'était absolument pas consentant.

« John… je ne dis jamais ce genre de choses, mais VA TE FAIRE F… »

Même pas capable de finir un gros mot. Adorable.

« Sherlock, j'ai adoré ce baiser. »

_Bah, fichu pour fichu, dis ce que tu veux. Où est le Docteur ? On peut rentrer, maintenant…_

« Pas moi, John, tu m'as… tu m'as trahi, je déteste ton attitude, ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable ! »

« Je croyais que l'homosexualité ne te dérangeait pas. Tu m'as dit ça, au restaurant, il y a longtemps. »

« Mais on s'en fiche que tu sois un homme ou qui que ce soit ! hurla Sherlock en se dégageant violemment de son étreinte. Je n'étais pas d'accord, à partir de ce moment-là tu n'aurais pas dû le faire ! »

« J'en ai marre d'être celui qui doit se taire et rester dans son coin ! Laisse-moi vivre un peu, tu vois ? _Vivre _! »

« Je m'en fiche que tu vives ce que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à toutes tes histoires ! Je ne suis pas là pour réaliser tes fantasmes ! »

_En fait si, mais bon._

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un docteur, John. »

_Ouais, je crois aussi._

Il avait l'intention de sortir et de chercher le Docteur, quand le portable de Sherlock vibra. Le détective lut le sms en question puis devint pâle comme la mort.

« Sherlock ? »

« C'est… encore lui. »

Watson pensait que changer de sujet serait une bonne idée, mais là, c'était vraiment un mauvais plan.

« _J'ai un petit jeu sympathique à te proposer. JM_ »

_Jim Moriarty._


	4. And meet some friends o' mine

Chapitre #4 – And meet some friends o' mine

« Première chose à faire : aller prévenir Lestrade. » dit Watson en tentant de rassembler ses idées.

« Lestrade ? s'exclama Sherlock en commençant à faire les cent pas à toute vitesse. Impensable, il ne sert strictement à rien. C'est entre _lui_ et moi. »

Moriarty, le Némésis de Sherlock. L'ennemi qu'il adorait détester. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec brio la dernière fois, dans la piscine, mais sans réussir à le tuer… Watson savait au moins que même s'il remontait le temps, il ne pourrait pas échapper au nouveau jeu de Moriarty. Son sadisme n'avait aucune frontière temporelle…

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répliqua Watson en croisant les bras et en penchant la tête sur le côté. On attend ? On attend qu'il fasse exploser des innocents, comme la dernière fois ? Ou qu'il ne me kidnappe pour m'accrocher des bombes autour du ventre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, car il n'écoutait même pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre sa tête entre ses mains et crier sa rage, son portable sonna à nouveau. Watson s'approcha de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ?

« _On se pose des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Voici mon message :_

_Des langues de feu, rouges, blanches. Les cheveux brûlent, la peau se rétracte… Le hurlement d'une bourrasque. L'oxygène est soudain happé, on entend un clapotis. Rebecca bis se jette dans le bassin, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Sonnée et à peine consciente, Rebecca a le corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne réagit même pas au contact de l'eau glacée._

_JM_ »

« On dirait un extrait de roman. » commenta Watson, perplexe.

« Oui, mais lequel ? Il y a forcément un indice, quelque chose qui nous fasse comprendre ce qu'il prépare. »

Soudain, Sherlock se jeta sur l'ordinateur portable de Watson, qui n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une objection. Il se mit à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier, trouvant en trois secondes le nouveau mot de passe du docteur – à quoi pouvait-il bien servir qu'il en remette un la prochaine fois ? Bah, il le ferait quand même – et fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres.

« Je ne trouve rien en tapant le passage… Ce livre ne doit pas être bien connu. »

« Alors cherche les personnages, Rebecca et Rebecca bis… »

« Des jumelles qui porteraient le même prénom, Rebecca ? » murmura Sherlock en tapant leur nom commun.

Il afficha un maigre sourire en joignant ses mains sous son menton.

« La série de livres _Tunnels_, John. Moriarty prépare quelque chose… sous terre. »

Watson ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Ça me rappelle vaguement… quelque chose. Est-ce qu'on a encore le journal d'hier ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Watson soupira et fouilla l'appartement jusqu'à trouver le Times, coincé entre deux livres de médecine devant lui appartenir – mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas rangés ? – et il l'ouvrit fébrilement. Voilà, c'était ça…

« Ils parlent d'une crevasse découverte directement dans le sol à l'Est de Londres, et n'ont pas l'intention de voir ce qu'il y a dedans… Ils pensent juste que ce trou est dangereux et ont mis des barrières autour pour que personne ne tombe dedans. On pourrait voir si ce n'est qu'un trou ou un passage, un tunnel… »

Sans même le remercier, Sherlock prit son manteau et sortit à grands pas de l'appartement.

_Sympa… ah non, mince, c'est vrai : je l'ai embrassé de force et il m'en veut._

Lorsque Watson arriva dans la rue, Sherlock était en train d'entrer dans un taxi. Le docteur se jeta sur la porte pour entrer avec lui, et soupira en lui envoyant un regard désapprobateur.

« On ne veut pas être accompagné par son fidèle assistant ? Je suis si inutile que ça ? »

« Je n'avais pas tellement envie que tu te fasses encore enlever par Moriarty… »

« Je te rappelle que j'étais tranquillement chez moi quand j'ai été kidnappé. »

« Hm… »

Sherlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait dans le vague.

« Sherlock, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

_Pourquoi je veux m'expliquer alors que je pourrais le sortir de cette voiture de force et le tripoter à même le sol ?_

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler, John. Je t'en veux, si tu veux savoir. »

« Sherlock, je dois te dire quelque chose… En fait, je crois que je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression… enfin, la certitude, plutôt, d'être… amoureux, tu vois ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que la notion de couple ne m'intéressait pas. » répliqua le détective sans même le regarder.

« Et si je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sans conséquences, qu'est-ce que tu en dirais ? »

Sherlock se tourna lentement vers lui et murmura :

« Tu insinues que je deviendrais amnésique si tu faisais ce que tu voulais ? »

« C'est un peu ça, mais ce serait réversible, on va dire. »

_Ouais, on va dire._

« Tu pourrais accepter ce que je te demande, et sans avoir besoin de devenir un couple. » murmura Watson, s'empêchant de rougir à l'idée d'avoir ce type de conversation avec Sherlock.

« Je ne te savais pas si libertin, John. »

« Je ne suis pas… Bon, d'accord, mais tu dois savoir que je préfèrerais avoir une relation stable et publique avec toi ! Pour toi, je veux bien accepter tes conditions, mais je voudrais vraiment pouvoir… »

« Bon, assez, John, on arrive. »

Il ne lui adressa plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les barrières entourant la crevasse.

« Ce n'est pas profond… John, on descend. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Si, puisqu'on parle de Moriarty. »

Sherlock sauta légèrement dans la crevasse, et Watson écarquilla les yeux en le voyant atterrir deux mètres plus bas. Ce n'était vraiment pas aussi profond que ça en avait l'air… Il le rejoignit et sortit sa lampe de poche pour observer les alentours. Il y avait en effet un trou assez grand, descendant par des roches taillées en une sorte d'escalier. Ils empruntèrent ce chemin figé dans la roche, regardant autour d'eux avec fébrilité, s'attendant à voir Moriarty surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ah, mince. » dit soudain Sherlock.

Il fouillait dans ses poches.

« Pas de revolver. »

« QUOI ? On va aller voir Moriarty SANS ARME ? »

« Je crois que oui, en effet. John, tu t'améliores. » répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

« Mais on va se faire tuer, c'est tout… Et ça me pose un problème. »

_Le Docteur ne pourra rien faire pour moi…_

« Moi aussi, ça me poserait un problème de laisser Moriarty me tuer, alors allons-y au lieu de rester là comme des proies vulnérables. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'un tunnel aussi long faisait en plein milieu de Londres au milieu des canalisations, et arrivèrent finalement dans une sorte de petite salle. Ils entendirent des gémissements et se précipitèrent vers deux corps allongés par terre, portant des explosifs autour de la taille.

_Il a vraiment un problème avec tout ce qui explose, ce Moriarty. Traumatisme d'enfance ? J'ai vu plus de bombes que lui en Afghanistan, pourtant…_

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Watson en donnant de légères secousses aux deux corps.

C'étaient des jumelles, fatiguées et blessées comme si elles avaient été traînées dans la terre. Et puisqu'elles avaient dû être transportées jusqu'ici, c'était manifestement la raison pour laquelle elles ressemblaient aux anciens mineurs sur de vieilles photos. L'une des deux ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« Aidez… aidez-nous… »

« Oui, oui, nous sommes là. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle… Rebecca… et c'est ma jumelle Lisa, juste ici… Est-ce qu'elle va bien… ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui, dit-il pour la rassurer. Est-ce que c'est un homme pas très grand, avec des yeux de fou, qui vous a amenées ici ? »

« Oui… Il s'appelle Moriarty. »

« Nous sommes au courant, ne vous inquiétez p… Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sherlock était en train de gratter le mur d'en face.

« Je crois qu'il y a une caméra ici. » commenta le détective.

Puis il recula et s'exclama :

« Bonjour, Jim, tu nous entends ? Tu nous vois ? Génial. Tu peux venir, nous sommes là. »

« Mais… MAIS NON ! » s'écria Watson.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Pourquoi tu veux le ramener ici ? Il va tous nous tuer alors qu'on avait la possibilité de partir ! »

« Et d'exploser avec les jumelles en les transportant à l'extérieur. C'est un capteur à UV que tu vois sur leur hanche droite, mais je pense que tu ne l'avais pas vu… Décale un peu cette lampe de poche, John, sinon on va tous sauter ici comme des imbéciles heureux. »

« Mon Dieu. » commenta Watson en secouant l'autre jumelle pour la réveiller.

Lorsque tout le monde fut bien réveillé et relativement en pleine forme, une voix retentit dans le tunnel.

« J'aime ces petits rendez-vous, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Moriarty. » murmura le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme arriva en marchant tranquillement, un léger sourire illuminant son visage. Dans les ténèbres du lieu, l'ambiance était encore plus glauque qu'à la piscine.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais aussi vite à mon appel… Ton animal de compagnie a une bonne mémoire. Il lit les journaux tous les jours ? C'est bien, pour un petit chien. »

Watson ne répondit pas, car il avait assez de présence d'esprit pour savoir qu'ils exploseraient tous s'il se jetait sur Moriarty pour lui arracher les yeux, la langue et le décapiter histoire de se défouler un peu.

« Dis-moi, Sherlock Holmes…, murmura Moriarty en s'approchant de lui. Tu viens ici, sans arme… Je te défie de gagner cette fois-ci. »

« Pourquoi avoir enlevé ces deux jeunes filles ? Et imité la série Tunnels, du moins pour les prénoms ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pour trouver une idée qui t'agacerait… Mais ça n'a pas totalement marché à cause de _ça_. » dit-il en désignant nonchalamment Watson du menton.

« J'ai envie de te tuer, Moriarty. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Watson.

Moriarty se tourna lentement vers lui, et dans la pénombre son sourire était plus démoniaque que jamais. Par réflexe, Watson pointa sa lampe de poche dans ses yeux et il détourna le regard.

« Tu avais bien aimé quand je t'ai accroché ces explosifs autour de la taille, n'est-ce pas ? Etre touché par un homme, c'était plutôt ton domaine, pas vrai ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit pour que je n'attaque pas Sherlock… Tu as des sentiments pour lui, mon petit ? »

« Il le sait déjà. » murmura Watson d'une voix blanche.

« Et il ne t'a rien donné en échange de ta franchise, je me trompe ? ricana Moriarty. Tu resteras toujours au second plan, le petit chien qui aime désespérément son maître et n'aura jamais aucune chance d'être quoi que ce soit de plus pour lui… »

« La ferme ! s'écria Watson en le pointant du doigt. La ferme sinon je te tue ! »

« Euh, John… » murmura Sherlock en tendant une main vers lui.

« Toi aussi, ferme-la ! s'exclama Watson d'une voix tremblante. J'en ai vraiment marre de rester là comme un idiot, fou amoureux de toi jusqu'à imploser dans mon coin, à te regarder te faire mater par toutes les femmes dans la rue, à devoir renvoyer gentiment Molly dès que je la vois, à supporter l'idée que peut-être un jour tu ramèneras une femme à la maison et que je devrai lui dire bonjour le matin ! Et puis pourquoi je me prends la tête à vous parler à tous les deux, hein ? J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE UNE MARIONNETTE ! »

Il avait l'intention de se jeter sur Moriarty, quand un homme arriva en courant avec une petite lumière bruyante à la main.

« Ah AH ! J'arrive toujours au bon moment ! » déclara l'homme en se précipitant sur les deux jumelles en les débarrassant de leurs explosifs à l'aide de son… tournevis ? Bref, elles étaient à présent libres de partir en courant à travers le tunnel, comme elles en rêvaient depuis quelques longues heures. Evidemment, c'était le Docteur.

« Le Docteur ! s'exclama Watson, à la fois surpris et soulagé. Comment avez-vous su que… »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de questions que tu dois te poser, Johnny ! » dit-il en remettant en place son nœud papillon.

« Non mais… Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez me battre comme ça ? » s'écria Moriarty.

Une expression de folie profonde éclairait son visage.

« Je suis prêt à mourir avec vous tous, du moment que Sherlock Holmes disparaît ! »

« Euh non, mauvaise idée… » dit Watson en s'approchant de lui le plus lentement possible.

« Je ne suis pas là pour perdre ! hurla Moriarty. Que la lumière soit… » déclara-t-il en approchant son doigt d'un interrupteur…

« NON ! » cria Watson, car cela signifiait qu'ils allaient tous exploser à cause de la lumière et des bombes sensibles aux UV…

« ET LA LUMIERE FUT ! »

La lumière inonda la pièce, et Watson prit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de se protéger de l'explosion. Mais rien ne vint.

« Ah ah ah… Vous êtes nul, Monsieur Moriarty, dit le Docteur en éclatant de rire. J'ai désactivé vos bombes avec mon tournevis, elles ne sont plus sensibles à quoi que ce soit… C'est raté pour cette fois-ci, je suis désolé. »

Moriarty se mit à trembler, écarquilla les yeux, et sortit un revolver qu'il pointa sur Sherlock.

« Je pars ! Laissez-moi partir sinon je tire ! »

Il recula, et Watson comprit qu'en réalité il avait peur du tournevis du Docteur. C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce que cet appareil pouvait faire… Il désactivait les bombes, alors pouvait-il le désintégrer, par exemple ? Moriarty sortit de la pièce et ils l'entendirent courir jusqu'à la surface, trop sonnés pour le poursuivre, même Sherlock. Watson se tourna vers le Docteur et lui demanda :

« Comment avez-vous pu savoir où nous étions ? »

« Hm, parce que la première fois, Johnny, tu t'es jeté sur Moriarty pour l'attaquer, et il a appuyé sur cet interrupteur pendant la bagarre… Vous avez tous explosé, et avec vous la voiture du Premier Ministre qui passait juste à côté de la crevasse ! Pour éviter ça, j'ai remonté le temps pour t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais voilà, c'est la vérité ! Contrôle tes émotions la prochaine fois, Johnny. »

« Oh… Oh, merci beaucoup…, murmura Watson en baissant les yeux. Est-ce qu'on peut remonter le temps, maintenant ? Parce que je… »

« John ? »

Watson se tourna vers Sherlock, qui s'approchait de lui avec un pâle sourire.

« Ce que tu as dit, tout-à-l'heure, c'était… »

« Ah, mon Dieu non, oublie ça, tout sera effacé demain. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez rester un peu pour nous sauver quand on retournera ici demain, Docteur. »

« John, écoute-moi un peu ! »

_Ah, les rôles s'inversent, des fois ?_

« Ça m'a touché, même si je n'osais pas trop te le dire comme ça… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je… »

Il vint vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ce à quoi Watson ne s'attendait pas. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de profiter de l'instant, se demandant quelques secondes si remonter le temps était une bonne idée, quand il se prit la gifle du siècle.

« Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir jeté sur le fauteuil et tripoté sans mon autorisation ! Tu croyais que j'allais passer l'éponge, John ? Je t'en veux à mort et si je viens de t'embrasser c'est pour te mettre une gifle qui fait encore plus mal que d'habitude ! »

« Sherlock ? »

« Oui, alors, la prochaine fois que tu essaies, écoute-moi bien… Tu vas souffrir, John, vraiment souffrir. »

« Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut y retourner ? » demanda Watson en massant sa joue douloureuse.

« Oh, non, vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. » répondit le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se dirigea vers la sortie du tunnel. Watson se précipita à sa suite.

« EH ! NON ! Vous aviez promis ! »

« Je n'étais pas obligé, mais je trouve que cette journée était très instructive pour toi, Johnny. »

« Justement ! Ne me laissez pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ! Je saurai me contrôler ! »

« Cela changerait la trame de l'histoire, sinon je n'interviendrais pas et vous exploseriez tous… »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine de police, tandis que celle-ci commençait à projeter quelques éclairs par intermittence et à trembler en expulsant de la fumée.

« Je ne peux pas rester, Johnny, d'autres univers m'attendent ! »

« Non ! Non ! NOOOON ! hurla Watson en l'attrapant par le bras. J'ai ruiné ma vie ! J'ai fait enrager Moriarty, sans parler de Sherlock… »

« Oh, j'ai lu dans son regard qu'il n'était pas si indifférent… Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Pas indifférent ? Vous êtes… sûr ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur. » déclara-t-il en lui faisant un signe d'adieu et en entrant dans sa cabine.

L'engin vibra et disparut du paysage, laissant Watson seul à côté de la crevasse.

« John ? » l'appela la voix de Sherlock.

_Oh non. Sauvez-moi._

**THE END**

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! Sur une idée originale de mon Homonyme. 8D Sinon, j'ai cité un bout de la série Tunnels, plus précisément le tout début du tome 4, sorti il y a peu… Franchement, je vous conseille à 100% cette série de livres qui est vraiment géniale, du même éditeur qu'Harry Potter… Et oui, des fois, c'est un signe de qualité. xD Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est sympa d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, mettez des reviews si vous avez le temps, et bonne(s) lecture(s) sur FF(.)net !


End file.
